


If It Gets You Where You Wanna Go

by marieMTL14



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieMTL14/pseuds/marieMTL14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Alex and Brendan almost hooked up as seen by various teammates and friends.<br/>And one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Gets You Where You Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dallas Smith's song with the same name.
> 
> Originally for a prompt on Tumblr.  
> Not beta'd : all the mistakes are mine. English is hard.

**#1 – POV JOSH**

Providing a home – and food – to Brendan never was a hardship for them. He was helping around the house, took care of Gus, was usually good company and left them alone on opportune occasions. He was easy to live with. Except.

Except for this… thing. With Chucky. Whenever Alex was around, Josh always had to think twice before going in the basement to tell them something.

Once, he obviously didn’t make enough noise while going down the stairs. Because when he walked in the basement’s living room, he interrupted some hushed arguing that seemed to necessitate lots of pocking and lots of proximity.

“Hum hey. I just wanted to know how many steaks I was putting on the grill but– I can come back? Text me?”

They frantically moved away from each other and Josh rolled is eyes. Brendan pocked his head over the back of couch. “Two? I mean. For me and Alex. You staying right?” Brendan turned to Alex, who also pocked his head over the couch to look at Josh.

“Please? I can?”

Josh snorted. “I’m not babysitting you, guys. And I don’t mind any of your business. Just. Dinner is in 15.” He turned around to climb back the stairs so he could get to Maggie and gossip with her over the Gallys all over again.

Before he reached the top of the stairs, he heard Alex asking “What business was he talking about?” and Josh snorted again. Those two were the most obvious of obvious obviousness. All that codependency and that casual getting-on-each-other’s-nerves was telling no lie.

 

**#2 – POV MAX**

When Max came out, a little late, from the trainer’s room, he found Brendan and Alex sprawled out on the hallway floor, deeply looking in each other’s eyes.

“Uh guys?” he said loud enough for them jump and scrambled to their feet.

“We were uh,” Brendan started, his breathing short.

“Fighting,” Alex finished for him. “We were fighting.”

And sure enough, they did that a lot, usually on the ice, but occasionally in hallways or in the locker room. Max laughed, because they looked kind of ridiculous and weirdly, well, guilty looking. “You’re too short for that, Gally.”

“Hey!” Brendan squawked with indignation.

“If you were waiting for the trainer he’s available no–” Max couldn’t finish his sentence that both Alex and Brendan started for the door. _Predictably_ , two grown – however small Brendan was – hockey players did not fit in a standard doorway. They bumped shoulders and flailed arms, trying to get in first. Of course, Alex bullied his way in and Max shook his head.

 

**#3 – POV PRUST**

From time to time, or maybe more often than they wanted to think about, they went out after games. Either on the road or in Montreal, they’d goof around the locker room and finally head out to a bar or a club one of them suggested. And Brandon was most likely to go. Every time. And so did the Gallys.

In clubs, they’d often find themselves on the dance floor. Because clubs were made for that. And the Gallys… They would join a group of girls, dance with them for a while, then turn to each other and not notice when the girls left them to dance alone for a while. The scenario never changed and Brandon would watch it happen with avid fascination every time. After a while, they’d get back at the table, flushed, and they wouldn’t look in the each other’s eyes for the remaining of the night.

 

**#4 – POV NAIL**

When the Habs played the Oilers in Edmonton, Nail invited Alex to his place. They had a nice diner and they made up for the past months they didn’t talk enough. So when it’s the Oiler’s turn to visit Montreal, they had that out of the way and of course Alex suggested they should go out.

Brendan ended up tagging along with them, as well as few of Alex’s teammates. No one really cared that Nail was with them and they headed to that one casual Irish pub on Bishop Street. Later, Nail learned with a little irritation that it was _Brendan’s_ favorite place and that Alex chose it for that reason. Wasn’t _he_ the guest here and the one Alex was taking out?

Alex bought him a beer and brought it to him as soon as they sat at the table, but Nail frowned when he saw Alex do the same thing with Brendan. Like, Nail _knew_ Gallagher was Alex’s friend in Montreal. But wasn’t he his _best_ friend? His long-time-no-see best friend?

Alex sat next to him and they talked for a while, Alex getting him more beer every so often. Alex was a fun guy to talk with about things other than hockey – Nail couldn’t say the same about all him teammates. They shared the stories they heard from their old Sarnia teammates in the past few months and anecdotes about their families.

It was pretty casual until Brendan came crawling on the bench towards Alex, totally wasted, and Alex didn’t even look annoyed.

“They made me do shots,” Brendan slurred.

“Yeah? Don’t do more,” Alex answered _fondly_.

Brendan crawled more in Alex’s space and Alex acted so normal when he turned back to Nail to finish his story that it was a little disarming. For all the shit he talked about that guy on Habs TV…

When it was late enough that they started to be tired and all the adrenaline from the game was gone from their systems, Alex offered Nail a taxi to get back to his team’s hotel.

While they waited for it outside, Brendan, who apparently was coming with them, plastered himself on Alex’s front and Alex bent down to listen to what he was slurring in his ear. Alex was getting redder and redder and Nail “hum”ed loudly. That got Alex to jump and to look up with such a guilty look that Nail had to raise an eyebrow at that.

“Hum. Nail. Maybe we should. We could get Brendan back to his place. Then we go to my place. Anna texted me she wanted to catch you before you left.”

Brendan grumbled faintly from where his face was smashed against Alex chest.

“Hum, yeah. No,” Nail started. “Going back to the hotel is fine. You go with Gallagher and whatever. It’s alrigh–” But Alex sent him such a _help me out_ look that he trailed off and finished his sentence in another direction. “Sure. I’ll get back with you. Whatever too.”

Later, when they were both sprawled out on Alex’s couch and a little buzzed from the few more beers they took when they got back and long after Anna, excited to see Nail, went to bed, Alex blurted in Russian: “It’s so hard to stay in control around him.”

“In control from what uncontrol?”

“Like. I can’t sleep with him.”

“What?! You don’t… _Already_ do that?”

“No!” Alex squawked.

“I thought…”

“It’s so hard sometimes. It comes so _so_ close.”

“But why don’t–“

“No.”

“But–”

“No.”

“Okay, okay.”

 

**#5 – POV NIKITA**

After a painful day at training camp, Nikita went out with Alex and Brendan at a pretty nice but low-key Italian restaurant not far from the Bell Complex. It started out casual, nice and friendly. Nikita and Alex laughed at Brendan in Russian, making him angry, than saying the opposite in English and cracking up while they watched Brendan make suspicious faces.

It was a pretty nice dinner, in Nikita’s opinion, and he really wished he’d stay with the big club so they’d do that more often.

On their way back to their respective houses – Alex drove them around – Alex made Brendan sit in the back because he was the first one to get off. Of course, Brendan pouted, but Alex still got out of the car to walk Brendan to his building’s door when they got there.

Nikita watched them from the car while they talked by the door. Brendan was kind of close to Alex, looking up to talk to him, and Alex didn’t move him out of his space. It made Nikita realise that Brendan was most likely to be found in Alex’s space. Like everywhere they went, all the time.

At the restaurant, they sat next to each other on the boot, leaving Nikita on a chair in front of them, and they were leaning in each other’s space, fighting with their elbows to be on the table. They even jabbed from each other’s plate, too.

At the rink, they’d always poke each other with their sticks and fight over pucks and bottles, often physically and more often bickering like old ladies.

In the locker room, they’d take forever to get ready because they kept throwing tape at each other.

While watching movies, Brendan would fall asleep and always list towards Alex’s shoulder and Alex would make minimal efforts to make him move until he reached a point where he’d just stop moving and be careful not to wake him.

How could Nikita be so oblivious?

“You should’ve told me I was third wheeling,” he said in Russian when Alex got back in the car.

“You were not, why would you– Oh hum no. It’s not like that,” Alex answered.

“You’re not sleeping with him?” Nikita said with a stern look.

“No. Of course not. He’s a _teammate_.”

“Tell that to your body language, dude.”

Alex swore silently and sighted. “I know. Please shut up now. You’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

**+1 – POV ALEX**

At the end of the season, Max always organized the last get-together-before-we-all-go-away-for-the-summer party at his house. Of course, everyone joined in with their families and girlfriends.

Alex showed up a little late with Nikita, ready to party, sporting a bright “Sun’s out, Guns out” tank top and a baseball cap. Nikita disappeared quickly to found Alexei’s daughters, who were literally in love with him, to play and run around with the kids. Alex got to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Or two.

It took him half an hour to find Brendan by the pool and he fell down heavily next to him, offering him his brand new beer. Brendan flashed him a huge smile and Alex went and got a new one for himself too.

When it got dark out, after they ate the steaks Max cooked on the barbecue, the families with younger kids started to leave. The others moved the party inside in front on the television with the Wii remotes to make an epic Mario Kart tournament.

When both Alex and Brendan were out of it, Max sent them to find some more beers around the basement or in the garage. They rushed down the stairs and walked around blindly since they couldn’t find the light switch. They bumped into each other plenty and Brendan giggled his way around the couch to flop down on it. He must have flailed around because he caught Alex shorts and pulled him on the couch too.

Brendan giggled in Alex ear for the few seconds it took Alex to straighten himself. Alex knew his face was few inches away from Brendan’s because he could feel his breath on his neck. And he didn’t know if it was the dark or the beer, but he leaned into the warmth.

Suddenly, Brendan was quiet, except his hard breaths on Alex’s lips. Alex felt Brendan grab handfuls of his tank top and the warmth of his hands on his skin made him shiver. Brendan pulled on it and Alex went easily. When Brendan moaned because Alex let his weight fell down on him, he couldn’t help but to kiss that sound out of Brendan.

It was hot and both their breath grew louder and quicker. Alex wanted to touch everywhere and it felt like Brendan was doing just that on him. Their moves were frantic and Brendan started babbling nonsense. Alex wanted to hear all of it, to understand Brendan’s thoughts, but he wanted to kiss him again so bad and that’d make him shut up. Brendan ended up coming with Alex’s hand on his dick and he blew Alex afterwards.

Alex could call that the best basement hook up of his life, and it was mostly the only one. Because Nail never counted.

They both jumped when the door at the top of the stairs opened. “What the hell are you doing, guys?! It’s been thirty–” The lights opened and they both tried to hide behind the couch’s back. “ _What the fuck_ ,” Max squawked. “Did you sexted my couch?”

Brendan laughed first and Alex couldn’t help but laugh too, after all. Max threw them a disgusted look and went back up.

“Forget the beer. I don’t wanna see you upstairs before tomorrow. When I know you had enough time to wash my couch. I’ll tell everyone you’re both passed out drunk down here.

That made Brendan’s laugh fit worst. But Alex couldn’t stop smiling anyway. Because they just hooked up and Brendan was still under him and Alex didn’t think he could have that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [Tumblr](http://delaying-the-game.tumblr.com) ♥ :) You can send me prompts there.


End file.
